ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Project Summary The Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC) Administrative Core includes both Senior Leadership and central Administration, and oversees all strategic, operational, and financial aspects of the WFBCCC. The two teams work in tandem to deliver the goals of the Center, thereby meeting the mission of improving the lives of people in the multi-state Piedmont and southern Appalachian region. The Senior Leadership team establishes the vision for the WFBCCC to address the strategic priorities and operational aspects of the Center, such as Program goals, transdisciplinary and translational research needs and assessment, strategic recruitment, pilot projects, external speakers, and patient accruals to clinical trials. The Deputy Director and the Associate Directors for Basic Sciences, Population Sciences, Clinical Research, Cancer Health Equity, Shared Resources, Informatics, and Administration attend these meetings. All but one of these senior leaders is newly-appointed to these roles, in response to feedback from the External Advisory Board and the 2011 Summary Statement to expand the Senior Leadership ranks in further support of the Director. Under Dr. Pasche's leadership, the WFBCCC is stronger because of this structure, and these leaders have helped create the new initiatives described in this application and brought a fresh perspective to the WFBCCC's strategic vision. The Administrative team facilitates the implementation of the vision set by WFBCCC Senior Leadership and fosters an environment of collaboration and interaction with its membership. It consists of 13 FTEs and oversees all aspects of the Center's operations, including Shared Resource personnel and process management, informatics infrastructure support and expertise, financial leadership and management, faculty recruitment and space utilization, pilot award programs, Planning and Evaluation facilitation (internal and external advisory boards/committees and speakers), clinical research management, membership management and communication, cancer health equity and community outreach activities, and personnel support. The Administrative team is also responsible for all required CCSG reporting related to membership accomplishments (e.g. funding, publications, Shared Resource usage, and clinical trial accruals). The two groups are closely linked through frequent formal and informal meetings, allowing the WFBCCC Administrative team to be responsive to the direction set forth by the Senior Leadership.